happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Scariest Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Hi everybody, i did a second blog once again but this time, ikr i do it TOO early once again, sigh what am i? XD Anyway, this time we gonna look at ten SCARY moments in HTF (For me anyway) And no, the deaths doesn't scare me, IF i was a little kid however i would be shocked but i am a teen so i feel mature and obviously cool enough, and dude i am gonna list moments that IS scary and YES some, just some moments are deaths, i am listing moments from Halloween episodes as well but keep in mind those moments DOESN'T scare me as much anything else, but creep me out? Yes that CAN be... So hope i doesn't scare anybody, because now let's look at the top ten scariest moments in HTF!) 10: Lumpy trying to suck The Mole's blood (All In Vein) (It sucks... In a GOOD Way, this suck also as sick mind since when Lumpy is a revealed Vampire in this episode, he wants to eat the delivery man, or to be sick... Drink his blood, and as sick as Lumpy would agree, it sucks to be shown that The Mole is the delivery man, however, Lumpy doesn't give up and is inside The Mole's car, trying to attack him but... Only to stop trying as he saw a railroad crossing gate in front of them. And as The Mole lost his head, Lumpy is preparing for his meal, only to be run over by a train, spoiler alert: Lumpy doesn't die in this part!) 9: Flippy turning into Fliqpy (Various Episodes) (Ok, first time i do "Various Episodes" thing, and yeah in the old episodes, Flippy's flip outs wasn't as scary as they are in The TV Series, and it is "Friday the 13th" where he appears in all three episodes, and it was in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" and in Double Whammy Part 1 however where he was scariest the most, mostly the most reason when Flippy wake up from a nightmare and transforming into Fliqpy by his eyes and teeth changing like that, and in the other episode, after thinking of war planes, he transform in a similiar way like if he was a werewolf, really he is a bear, and after talking to Dr. Lumpy what happened at the amusement park, after flipping out and killing everybody (Three victims) he was shocked for turning back and as Lumpy however shows war related stuff again, Flippy again does that creepy transformation into Fliqpy but this time Lumpy throws water at him without anything bad happened, it maybe is just me but hey he was giving me the creeps in those episodes....) 8: The Demon (Read 'em and Weep) (After Pop and Cub buys a withered book, they later are back home at night and Pop reads the story for Cub, but Cub feels creeped out by the story tho and by the "story" that Pop readed, was probably making everything worse, as dead birds flies from the sky outside, Pop doesn't notice what he done, and just lets Cub sleep, with a shocked face, and as it is glowing under Cub's bed, he looks under and screams as whatever was under the bed jumped inside his mouth. Then next morning, Pop makes breakfast for Cub, and Pop is too stupid to think Cub is normal, it is shown that a Demon is controlling Cub, and after killing Petunia, Pop calls for Lumpy (Who is a priest in this episode) to take care of The Demon, so Lumpy being a good priest and did only remove it from Cub, but sadly Pop killed his son, and if that wasn't scary enough, in the ending, The Demon IS inside Lumpy's mouth, uh ok.....) 7: The Mole decorating Mime's head (Out of Sight, Out of Mime) (Ok, this was already yesterday AND last blog in disgusting moments, but this moment looks scary too as well, :) Oh well, eh... <:( Here we go again sigh... After Lumpy killed Mime by mistake, his head falls down to The Mole's pumpkins, and The Mole takes his head and decides to decorate it, and he uses a knife on Mime's head and then removes the brain from it, and he then puts the head outside the house as a rat takes Mime's eye, seriously poor Mime had to die like this?...) 6: The Possessed Tricycle (A Vicious Cycle) (Ok, now with number 7 and 8 already done, here is a part which is more uncomfortable then usual, and Pop and Cub is shown again, this time, Fliqpy is FINALLY wanted and chased by the police, which is Lumpy and Disco Bear, and as he tried to use Cub's tricycle as a weapon, he got hit by the lightning and turned to ashes as the wind blows him away, heh heh, the death was funny imo... But as Cub, Lumpy, and Disco Bear stares at the tricycle which didn't seem destroyed, Pop invite Lumpy and Disco Bear to his house, and as the lights later is off inside, Disco Bear gets killed by the tricycle, it SHOULD be Fliqpy :O and as Pop turns power back on, he died thx to the tricycle again -_- and Lumpy is eating Disco Bear's head... Uh Lumpy what the heck is wrong with you!?! And now Lumpy's turn to die, he eat nachos inside his hiding place which makes sounds, the tricycle finds Lumpy and kills him... Ok fine, Fliqpy did it, pals, what? FLIQPY! Yeah Fliqpy killed Lumpy, as rematch, quit complaining then... But this doesn't count as a rematch, when Lumpy won it was MORE awesome imo, but imo even if Fliqpy does so follow soldier code to NOT kill babies, he should kill Cub too, he isn't shocked that even his dad died, heck... And in that case it ISN'T Fliqpy? Idk... Still this episode is like a horror movie but it isn't the scariest one!) 5: The Zombies (Remains to be Seen) (Ok, NOW we're talking about scary horror movie... With mixed comedy at same time XD and as i can tell, one Halloween night, Many Characters which SHOULD been the full cast of the show, and as Flippy is driving, he stops, he flips out due to sound of the thing he drive on then yeah it is an old episode which doesn't give me the creeps as much but still, he looks evil like usual anyway, and he kills everybody, including himself... Ok?... And Lumpy do the graves for everybody, for sure he must seen all dead characters, and after notice Nutty's parts at his grave, he try to fix but the cast turns into zombies, and Lumpy decides to kill them with a push mower, until it stops, as Fliqpy's zombie version was stopping him, and attacks! But do not worry, he only had Lumpy's arm, and Lumpy quickly uses a leaf-blower which maybe he had in mind, since as Fliqpy attacked him, it got stuck on Fliqpy's eye and expose his brain is it grows, so all zombies goes to Fliqpy and Zombie Toothy bites his brain which exploded and everybody died... EH everybody except Lumpy, UNLESS his arm killed him, imo he survived btw.) 4: Flaky fears Fliqpy (Without a Hitch) (This is the MOST horror movie episode on HTF, no? On this one, only no sounds or sounds effects, no obviously voices yeah just music, everything is in black and white, everything... Everything except blood and Fliqpy's eyes which have colours, and as Flaky drive car at night, she seems happy then usual and picks up Flippy, and he have cheese which Flaky seem to be allergic too, so she put head out of window to have breath, tho Flippy turns into FLIQPY for no reason at all, for no reason, then Flaky's head comes off and... Oh it was just her imagination, and coincidence, Flippy IS in front of her but this time she drives away from him... And the car stops so thunder and rain comes as well to be extra scary maybe? And as she try to fix her car, she CAN see Flippy/Fliqpy away in the distance, and later, not so long btw, he is RIGHT near Flaky, omg even now and then, Fliqpy is like Slenderman! And he uses Flaky's lug wrench at her, Flaky's lug wrench killed her... Then he drive Flaky's car and uses the dead Flaky as the wheel! But this only was once again her imagination, and she is afraid Flippy will kill her... BUT he just helped her to fix the car, just like that? Ok we can trust Flippy now... BUT he kills Flaky once again, do i need to explain how he killed Flaky? What really happen is he slaps Flaky's face to warn about the crash, then he try to help Flaky but she stab his eye and Lumpy kills him... So he hits on Flippy but kills him BY MISTAKE, then Flaky died too, ok this one was only not like a real horror movie, it also was like how Flaky fears Fliqpy but he only does if war related stuff are around, still she is smarter then rest of the cast kind of or of course, and omg i spoiled pretty much everything?) 3: Disco Bear cutting off the hair in his eyes (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (Yes, this ISN'T a Halloween episode, but still, after Disco Bear got back home with alot of hair growth formulas, he got his beautiful hair back... But only to have hair on his eyes, first a tiny piece of hair is on the eye, and it is painful to watch yeah... At least it couldn't get worse... Right? What could be worse? *Hairs grows on both off his eyes* OMG! Sorry! I should have shut up! Not said that... And as Disco Bear uses his straight razor to cut the hair off, it starts to work but only blood on his eyes, he can't see and falls on his bathtub... And this was da FREAKING painful moment of all time imo, but it is not the scariest, we only got two left which have to do with scary, this gets the prize as number one most painful moment, but as awfully painful, not as scary!) 2: Lumpy's Death and Petunia's Suicide (Wishy Washy) (Yeah two moments in same episode and at least part, and it isn't zombies like number 5 but it is scary, as Lumpy is in Petunia's basement, he gets killed very brutal, and Petunia goes down to see green dirty water everywhere, and she... She have seen Lumpy's corpse! Omg and as she trips on water and gets covered in it, she quickly runs up... No water! She have to use something but what? Potato Peeler! And as she did a scary grin when she was noticing the glove earlier on the episode, this is the scariest face she ever did, she turn crazy and decides to skin herself ALIVE! As the skin is off, she then faints, dead! Yeah this IS the most disgusting moment as well, as it been shown yesterday as number 1... But it isn't the SCARIEST moment, but for sure if your kids watched this show, keep them away from this scene, i tell ya it isn't for kids, then what is number one?) And number one is, the scariest moment ever for me:... SNIFFLES' DEATH (TONGUE IN CHEEK)! (Omg! This episode is a real nightmare indeed! Since after using a robot ant to catch The Ant Family, his plan fails, and they then start to control him instead... OH NO! And let's talk about this awful torture! They make Sniffles put razors in an apple and force him to take a BITE out of it, seeing his teeth bite that is DISTURBING! Then put his tongue in a paper shredder is just awful and wrong! Then time for the suicide... They seriously make Sniffles lose all his tongue and organs from the inside! If that wasn't scary enough, they USE Sniffles as their new house, HOW THE HECK is this a heroic act of those pesky brats? I can't sleep just seeing how they treated Sniffles at all, this episode is a nightmare indeed, why isn't this a Halloween Episode instead of Number 5? Heh heh heh... <:( Halloween episodes are meant to be on Autumn, that isn't Halloween in this episode, but it is disturbing then any other moment i ever seen in HTF and every time i been reminded of this episode... I just say to never speak of it ever again but this list appears on my top tens very much so i can't just stop but remember to write down this god darn torture i just watched!) That was my list, even if you can stand blood, gore, and even deaths, which i do, sometimes, yes SOMETIMES on the show i feel this awful feeling, sometimes like those ten moments, but i am not scared of those scenes, but is there any moment ya really had nightmares of watching? Even now and then, every time i say, eh you can say anything on the comments, if your watching this show then ya should at least once be scared right? Otherwise, idk, it is my list, ya might never been scared but ok, ahem, thanks for watching guys, hope i didn't scare ya and it isn't Halloween yet but thx anyway ooooh byeeeeeee! Category:Blog posts